1. Field of the Disclosure
The application relates to the technical field of electronic cigarette, and in particular, to an electronic cigarette having portability and high security.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which shows a detailed structure of a conventional electronic cigarette. According to FIG. 1, the conventional electronic cigarette includes an atomizing assembly and a battery rod assembly. The atomizing assembly is provided with a suction end 100, a liquid storage cotton 110 for storing cigarette liquid, and an electric heating wire assembly 120 for heating up to atomize the cigarette liquid. Two ends of an electric heating wire in the electric heating wire assembly 120 are respectively electrically connected to atomizing electrodes located at an end of the atomizing assembly, and are electrically connected to the battery rod assembly via the atomizing electrode. The battery rod assembly is provided with a battery 130 for supplying power to the electric heating wire assembly 120, and the liquid storage cotton 110 is arranged near the suction end 100. Further, as shown in FIG. 1 inside the electric cigarette, an aerosol passage is formed along the axis of the liquid storage cotton, and the suction end 100 communicates with an air inlet located on the battery rod assembly via the aerosol passage. When the electronic cigarette operates, the cigarette liquid in the liquid storage cotton 110 is atomized by the atomizing assembly, and the aerosol generated after atomization flows through the aerosol passage and is further inhaled by a user through the suction end 100.
However conventionally, both the atomizing assembly and the battery rod assembly are exposed outside the electronic cigarette. Therefore, the user is apt to be scalded when the atomizing assembly works or in the case that an excessive discharging is caused due to, for example, a short circuit in the battery rod assembly, which results in poor user experience. In addition, if excessive discharging is caused due to, for example, the short circuit in the battery rod assembly and heat can not be dissipated rapidly, potential safety hazard exists.